Save Me From Myself
by misfitdreams
Summary: "I had almost everything I wanted. But it didn't matter right? It was almost perfect." In a world where rebellion seems to be all the craze, where you do anything just to fit in. What happens when you get in too deep? Who will be there to save you from yourself? Niley
1. Preface

**Preface**

You never think you're going to end up like this.

_God, could that be more true? _

One of those people who have no future ahead of them. Nothing but the life you had no problem living during those teenage years. I never thought I'd be one of _them._

And even now, on the brink of destruction and I couldn't care. I wouldn't care. I hated to admit it, but this life was almost everything I ever wanted. I had everything I wanted, and I worked my ass off to get it.

In the mist of my drug induced vision, I saw something. I might have had everything I wanted, but there was one thing missing. Someone who could save me from all this. Who wanted out as much as I did, but didn't _care either._

I bit my lip as I watched them, the familiar pain rising in my chest. It would've been me. Screw that, it should've been me. He glanced over at me. I could see the look in his eyes. It was a look I had grown accustomed to ever since I moved here. Unhappiness. It was probably what we all felt.

It was in this moment where I realized just how much I needed it. How much I needed him. It wasn't just a high school fantasy, no. He continued to watch me as his princess continued to press kisses on his neck. _Those could be my lips on his skin.._

I felt it all start to fade away and the last thing I saw was his chocolate brown eyes, staring down at me so intense, just maybe he felt the same too.

_Just maybe._

I had _almost _everything I wanted. Everything but what was standing right in front of me. But it didn't matter right?

It was almost perfect.

* * *

**A/N: I know how long it's been, and if anyone would even read this. But I just had to let this down somewhere, and paper wasn't cutting it. Looking back on my writing from a year ago and what I just wrote now, I feel I have improved in such a great amount. I'd be more than willing to write more of this crazy idea. If people like it.  
**

**If you couldn't tell this is a Niley. Though, you should be able to tell. If I do continue this story, the first chapter won't start where this ended. This is actually months after where it will start, so yay future. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was only my second week of school, and even though I had tried to find that one crowd where I fit into, all the socializing I had attempted to do didn't do anything to make me feel like I belonged here. Perhaps I was looking for the wrong group of people, but either I was too desperate to have someone I could call a friend that I didn't care.

Because I didn't have someone to talk to before class like others did, I had been going to class early every day and just sitting there. But today, there seemed to be something different. Usually, I was alone. I was almost always the only one in the room, but today, there was something utterly different.

Ever since I had arrived here a week ago, there had been one empty desk near mine. But if someone had occupied it, no one told me. Or was willing to tell me. Today, when I walked into the classroom, I saw someone sitting in the desk. He had brown curly hair, and was drawing in his notebook. His face was down, and his hood was covering most of the hair on his head, and only a bit of his hair popped out from it. I sat in the desk diagonal from him, trying not to make it too obvious how this guy had taken my curiosity. I sat down and did what I usually did in the free time that I had before class. Nothing.

Even as I did nothing, that guy was all I was thinking about. What did his face look like? How did he sound like? Why had he just started coming to school right now? I doubted that he was a new student like me. Soon enough, students started piling into the classroom, and the bell rang just as quickly.

"It's nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr Jonas" the teacher said, standing at the head of the class.

In response, a light chuckle came from him, though it sounded anything but humorous, "You know me."

I kept looking forward as he took his hood off to reveal himself to the class, and it actually was like he was gracing our presence.

As he spoke, I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. His voice was absolutely ravishing, and when I turned around to face him, he was staring right at me. _Shit. _I looked away quickly, hoping that I would hide the fact that I was blushing so hard, but he already saw.

"Well, perhaps we should get underway. You already missed so much."

A mumbled "hmm" came from him, and just like that, class had started. Throughout the class, I had tried to advert my eyes from him, but it was getting all to difficult.

This year might not be as bad I expected it to be.

When the bell rang, I stood up but bumped into something hard. I let out a sigh, and then heard that familiar chuckle. He grabbed my arm tightly so I wouldn't fall and smiled a bit.

"You must be that new girl all my friends have been telling me about..."

I bit my lip, and blushed a bit. _People were already talking about me?_

"Well I hope it's all good..."

He nodded, and let go of my arm, "It was. They weren't wrong when they talked about how pretty she was.."

_Shit. _I smiled and looked down as another blush came to my cheeks "I appreciate that..."

He chuckled and nodded. "You should sit with me and my friends during lunch. You must be lonely, being all alone..."

"I'd like that."

This year was gonna be better than I imagined.

* * *

**Sorry that it's kinda short, I ran out of ideas for this chapter, and have a bunch more for chapters later on. Thank you for the reviews, and I'm sorry it took almost a month for me to update. You know, school and everything is getting in the way of updating whenever i'd like, and I imagine you guys would understand if I take that seriously :)**

**Sorry to cut this short, but there's a thunderstorm and I don't wanna be in any danger if there is any if i'm on the computer. As always, give me your feedback whether it's good or bad, but try not to be too harsh :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took Nick's invitation to heart, and when the time came around for lunch, I looked around for the familiar mop of curly hair. I walked out from the lunch line with my lunch, only to find mostly everyone staring at me. Even though it was my second week here, everyone still treated me as if I was still new here. I shook my head and continued to walk, only to get hit in the side with another persons body.

"Oh, it's you!"

Not recognizing the voice, I looked up. Turns out I didn't recognize the face either. Standing in front of me was a girl who looked to be the same age as me, and she had the widest smile I had probably ever seen on a person.

Not wanting to be rude, I smiled back "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

She shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face "we haven't. I'm Demi, one of Nick's friends."

When she mentioned his name, I could just feel the butterflies in my stomach doing jumping jacks. The smile I had plastered on not to be rude to this girl suddenly became a real smile, instead of just a fake one.

"Nick?"

"Yeah! He won't stop talking about you. It's making Selena mad", Demi said smiling.

Selena? Who was she? I was asking myself the question, but I kind of figured he might be taken. I didn't get my answer from her though. Not missing a beat, she grabbed my arm, dragging me outside. After walking for a little bit, we came to an area where tables were painted about. She dragged me to a table near the parking lot, where a blond headed guy was sitting, sharpening wood with a pocket knife was sitting, a dark headed guy, and a dark headed girl who looked like a model. So perfect. I assumed that had to be Selena.

Nick looked up from his position sitting behind Selena and smiled. _Maybe he was happy I actually came. _He stood up, standing in front of me.

"I see you found her" he said, briefly glancing at Demi, and then looking back at me.

Demi nodded. "I bumped into her but i'm hoping that she wasn't too mad.."

"I guess i'm not the only one who has a tendency to bump into you, hmm?"

I looked at Demi, and she simply rolled her eyes, and went to sit down next to the dark haired guy.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to everyone", Nick said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"The blond haired guy is Liam, the guy next to Demi is Joe," he started, pointing at each one in return. "And that is Selena..." I looked at Selena, hoping to find that smile that the others have gave me, and made me want to be their friend. She looked at me like she was filled with pure hatred. Maybe it was because Nick talked to me. That seemed most likely if they were dating. But the look she was giving me was something else...

"They're all going to love you, I swear" Nick said, smiling down at me and rubbing my back. He then went back to his spot sitting behind Selena, becoming engrossed in whatever she was saying. I sighed a bit and sat down next to Demi, across from Joe.

"Are you excited?"

I looked up, for the first time hearing Joe's voice. Assuming he was talking to me, I shrugged. "I'm just happy that I actually have a group of friends I can hang out with. Sitting alone at lunch isn't the best thing in the world. "

He laughed and shook his head. "Can't imagine why it would be fun in the first place."

I smiled at him. "I'm actually kind of excited to see what's different here from where I used to live."

Suddenly, the smile on Joe's face faltered a little bit, and his eyes darkened. He looked at his hands, as if he was nervous. "Yes, well, it is different alright..."

I glanced at Demi, looking for a bit of support, only to find that she now looked as hesitant as Joe. "It's really nothing," she said smiling. "Once we get to know you a little better, you can see for yourself. I promise."

I nodded and went back to eating my lunch, sneaking a glance at Nick. The sight that my eyes found was something that I would have liked to avoid. Maybe they really were in love. I don't know what is better. Knowing and being able to move on from this little crush I might already have on him, or not knowing and live blissfully with the crush. Either way, it didn't change my feelings toward him at all. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

They were kissing, right there in front of everyone to see. Back at my old school, people did the same thing. I shouldn't be mad about something that I'm used to seeing, and I shouldn't be mad about something that isn't mine.

Looking away, from the corner of my eye I saw Joe and Demi roll their eyes.

"Ignore them. Their relationship has more twists and turns than a roller coaster", Joe started. "I'll betcha by tomorrow, they won't even look at each other."

Demi sighed and kept eating her food.

If this relationship was really as complicated as these two seemed to think it was, then maybe I had an actual chance after all. Mind you, It wasn't a big chance but it was still a chance. When I spared a glance back at the two, Selena was giving me one of those looks. I could already feel the hate she had for me sweeping towards me, and in that moment, I could tell that if there was going to be more than a few problems this year, she would love to be one of them.

But if all for him...I wouldn't mind.

* * *

**So I started writing this chapter actually a few weeks ago, and finally got around to finish typing it today. I just started school again from being off from Thanksgiving break, and I actually had some time to do this today before I go to study for my Biology quiz tomorrow. Since finals are coming up in a few weeks (and anyone who takes them knows how stressful it can be) and it's my first year taking them, I'm going to try and get a good amount of chapters put up because that week of finals, i'm gonna have to take it seriously. I have to start taking it more seriously now since my grades aren't the best (looking at you Biology -.-) but hey? **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! It really does put a smile on my face, and it makes me determined to keep writing this story as long as someone likes it. Updates might come faster if I notice the amount of reviews i've gotten, but I can't promise anything.**

**I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one, so if it's actually longer than the last one, then i'm making progress. I already started writing for the next chapter, and I also have ideas for the upcoming chapters. :)**


End file.
